House of Night
by Zoette
Summary: Mikan was Marked as a Fledgling Vampyre, chosen special by the Goddess Nyx. As she joins Alicia House of Night, saved the pure blood vamp Natsume Hyuuga and met other fledglings who all has a star outline tattoo, she must embrace her destiny as a Vampyre
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**and House of Night**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED_*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_**There also stands the gloomy house of Night;**_

_**Ghastly clouds shroud it in darkness.**_

_**Before it Atlas stands erect and on his head**_

_**And unwearying arms firmly supports the broad sky,**_

_**Where Night and Day cross bronze threshold**_

_**And then come close and greet each other."**_

(Hesiod_, Theogony, _744 ff.)

**Chapter 1 – Marked**

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse I saw the dead guy standing next to my locker. Kaede was talking nonstop in her usual K-babble and didn't even notice him. At first.

Actually, now that I think about it, no one else notice him until he spoke, which is, tragically, more evidence of my freakish inability to fit in.

"No, but Mikan! I swear Kei didn't get _that_ drunk after the game. You really shouldn't be too hard on him,"

"Yeah," I said absently, "Sure".

Then I coughed, again. I felt like crap. I must be coming down with what Mr. Wise, my more-than-slightly insane AP Biology teacher, called the Teenage Plague.

If I die, would it get me out of my math test tomorrow? One could only hope.

Kaede my _other_ friend continued to blabber as I remembered my best friend who should be here, shooting her with her Baka gun, for getting sick

Hotaru Imai, my most precious best friend and she'll be always engraved in my heart.

I vaguely remember the reason she wasn't with me, now.

It happened at the beginning of the school year, last year. Hotaru was sick during that time, but she didn't show it. We went to our separate ways that day.

_The tracker had come before school started and had targeted Hotaru who was walking to her first hour after we separated. _

_I didn't see the tracker, but I did see Hotaru afterwards, for just a second, after she dropped her books and ran out of the building without looking at me, her new Mark glowing on her pale forehead and tears washing down her two white cheeks, that was the first time I saw her cry._

_I never forgot how crowded the halls had been that morning, and how everyone had backed away from my best friend, as she rushed out the front doors. _

_I couldn't follow her; I was rooted to my spot. _

_But when I had the guts and will to follow her, I was too late; her parents had come to pick her up, like they knew this would happen._

_I screwed up, I know... I now could only wish I can travel back in time to change it._

I was feeling a little dizzy and forced myself to take slow, deep breaths when the coughing pit was over. Not that K-babble noticed.

"You're so grumpy when you're sick; anyway, you have no idea how lost-puppy-like Kei was after you left..."

Then I saw him, the dead guy. Okay, I realized pretty quick that he wasn't technically "dead". He was undead or un-human. Whatever, scientist says one thing, people says another, but the end result was the same.

There was no mistaking what he was and even if I hadn't felt the power and darkness that radiated from him, there was no freaking way I could miss his _Mark_, the sapphire-blue crescent moon on his forehead and the additional tattooing of entwining knot work that framed his equally blue eyes.

He was a Vampyre, and worst.

He was a Tracker.

Well, crap! He was standing by my locker.

"Mikan, you're _so _not listening to me!"

Then the Vampyre spoke, and his ceremonial words slicked across the space between us, dangerous and seductive like blood mixed with melted chocolate.

"_**Mikan Yukihara! Night has chosen Thee; Thy death will be Thy birth. Night calls to Thee; hearken Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the Alicia House of Night!**_"

He lifted on long, white finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain, Kaede opened her mouth and screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****_Hey! Guys when you're at it please do also read my other story__**Tennis Royalties**_*****

**I'm updating on June 8!**

**Please leave a review **

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**and House of Night**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED_*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2 – End and Beginning**

"_Mikan Yukihara! Night has chosen Thee; Thy death will be Thy birth. Night calls to Thee; hearken Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the Alicia House of Night!_"

He lifted on long, white finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain, Kaede opened her mouth and screamed.

When the bright splotches finally cleared from my eyes I looked up to see Kaede's colorless face staring down at me. As usual, I said the first ridiculous thing that came to my mind.

"Kaede, your eyes are popping out of your head like a fish"

"M-Mikan, how can you crack a joke at a time like this…? Oh, please, no! He Marked you! Oh, Mikan! You have the outline of that thing on your forehead!" Let me guess here comes another round of the K-babble.

"That guy was a Tracker— A _Vampyre Tracker!_ Oh Mikan…" Kaede hesitated, and Kaede never hesitates in the midst of her babbles.

"Kaede—" I approached her but she automatically cringed.

"You're going to _that_ place! You're gonna be one of _them_! Mikan.. I c-can't…" Kaede bowed her swiftly before sprinting away from me. "I'm sorry, Mikan"

I was _not _shock. Really. Just disappointed, sad, frustrated, angry and …sick. I'm used to these kind of things. Sixteen years ago, my parents left me in the care of my Grandpa when I was an infant. A year ago, I failed Hotaru as a best friend. Yesterday, I turned down the confession of the most famous boy in our school, Kei. This morning since I woke up, I was feeling hell of a sick. And just now, A Vampyre Tracker, marked me and my ex-friend Kaede run away from me.

Well, I think I need to explain myself on what the heck I'm talking about. You see, today, in this era, everybody knows and is well aware of the monsters we know as Vampyres, not vampires but Vampyres. Humans that Changes into Vampyres.

And that dead guy just now was a Tracker, a vampyre that tracks or finds someone that had been chosen to be a vampyres and marks them by giving them an outline of a crescent moons in there forehead. Well, that is not all. Remember when Hotaru was sick when she was marked and today I'm also sick.

Vampyres are considered as monsters, and when you're marked you only got two choices. Choice number 1: is to turn into a vampyre. Choice number 2: Reject the change and die. Forever.

So the good news is that I wouldn't take Math test tomorrow. And the bad news is, I have to move to Tokyo, to a school that exist there as a Vampyre-finishing school, the Alicia House of Night.

Wow, I'm really taking this quite calmly.

I looked around remembering I was still at school, not seeing, fortunately, anyone. I rushed towards the exit, clearly one destination in mind.

When I arrived at home, I saw Grandpa's letter: _I'm on the bluffs collecting flowers._

I giggled softly as I made my way to the bluffs at the back of the house. I was on my way when I noticed everything was awfully quiet, too quiet and then.

_Mikan Yukihara… Come to me…_

"Grandpa..?" I called out. "Is that you, Grandpa?"

_Come to me…_

With unknown reasons, I followed the voice.

_Mikan Yukihara… Follow me to your destiny…_

I wasn't paying attention to my whereabouts up until a big gush of wind came, then I found myself in a void land. This was definitely not our backyard.

I wondered around for a bit and out of sudden instincts I stopped. Then a ghostly mist formed in front of me.

_Welcome, Daughter you have done well _

"You're not my Grandpa" I stated.

_No, Daughter, I am not. But I know your Grandpa very well_

"Am I dead?" I asked hesitantly.

_No, my daughter I just called your spirit here in this realm_

"… Then who are you?"

…_I am known by many names, Changing women, Gaea, and other names. But you Mikan, my daughter can call me, what your world knows me today, Nyx._

"Nyx, the vampyre goddess…"

_In truth, it was the ancient Greeks touched by the change who first worshiped me as the mother they searched for within their endless Night. I have been pleased to call their descendants my children for may ages. And, yes, in your world those children are called vampyres. Accept the name, my daughter, in it you will find your destiny._

I backed away from the mist slowly.

"I-I don't understand. Find my destiny? I just want to find a way to deal with my new life—to make this all okay. I don't think I'm finding my destiny"

_Believe in yourself, Mikan Yukihara. I marked you as my own. You will be my first true… Daughter of the Night. You are special. Accept that about yourself, and you will begin to see your destiny._

The ghostly mist in front of me slowly transformed into a beautiful lady, Nyx.

_Mikan, daughter of night, I name you my eyes and ears in the world today, a world where good and evil are struggling to find balance._

"But I'm sixteen! I can't even parallel park! How am I supposed to know how to your eyes and ears?"

The goddess smiled at me serenely.

_You are old beyond your years, Mikan. Believe in yourself and you will find a way. But, remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good._

**Then the goddess Nyx, the ancient personification of Night, leaned forward, and kissed my forehead. And for the final straw that day I passed out.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just to acknowledged things, in chapters 1 and 2 I got statements/phrases from the book itself. And so I don't own those it belongs to the creators of House of Night Series. And guys, the general start of the story will be patterned still to the said series, but the following chapters after this, will contain twists until it will be far off the House of Night original plot. And so that is why the general summary of this story is different, that's why for those expecting this story to be exact the same as House of Night, its not so please don't expect it to be the exact replica of the series. THE TITLE AND GENERAL IDEA OF THIS STORY CAME FROM THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES but the twist that will be soon add up to the story are the only things that will belong to me and my brain. Hope all of you understand.

*****_Hey Guys, when you're at it please do also read my other story __**Tennis Royalties**_*****

**And so I wasn't able to update last June 8, 2010 ^_^ Peace out guys!**

**For those who are waiting for, finally, the next chapter of my story **TENNIS ROYALTIES**, I'll be updating on **Feb. 14, 2011**. Valentines' Day.**

**I really thank you for supporting!**

EuPhoRia RoSe

Hikari-chan96

Downable

'Blue Moon and Roses'

MidnightDreamAngel

PearlyWirly1 – Thanks for supporting Tennis Royalties^_^

**Please leave a review **

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
